


Why Talk About It

by lazilywayward



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Other, Rimming, Spanking, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazilywayward/pseuds/lazilywayward
Summary: If you want Eddie and Venom bickering like an old married couple, this is the fic for you.





	1. In Which Eddie Tries to Avoid the Conversation

Eddie wasn’t sure when precisely Venom had picked up on human slang, but he was here for it.

 ** _That douche canoe thinks those socks make him look trendy._** He said as their trolley trundled downtown. 

_**Can you believe that snack is with that fart nugget?**_ As they people watched at the park.

 _ **That guy is three eggs short of a baker’s dozen,**_ he remarked when they averted their eyes from a homeless man chanting to himself.

“So,” Eddie began.

_**What?** _

“Do you understand half the shit you say? I mean, I get your point. Usually.” He amended. “But I didn’t know alien life forms knew how to smack talk so well.” Eddie leaned into the wind and tried not to huff and puff so much. One last hill before they were home. 

_**What you know, I know.** _

_**Moron**_. Venom added after a beat. 

_**__** _ ****

“Really man? Like everything?” He considered. “Okay, so you picked up some communication skills from my brain, though you could still use a little work on asking before just taking shit.”

_******** _

_**If I asked you could say no.** _

_******** _

“That’s the point.” Eddie muttered as they jogged up the steps to their apartment. “Moron.” 

_******** _

_**What a pair we make Eddie.** _

_******** _

The cheap deadbolt stuck, again. Eddie pushed his shoulder against the jamb and jingled his keys in the lock. “Come on,” he mumbled. The bolt slide home after some encouragement. “Home at last, babe.”

_******** _

_**This is a shit hole. We need to move. Some place nice.** _

_******** _

“Ah, don’t go getting needy on me sweetheart.” Eddie dropped their takeout onto the counter on his way to the bathroom to piss.

_******** _

_**Even the cockroaches have enough sense to flee. The paint in here is not good for our health.** _

_******** _

Eddie shook himself off. “Is there lead in the paint? How can you tell?”

_******** _

_**There could be.**_ Venom said sulkily.

_******** _

The takeout was still hot. At least, Eddie’s egg drop soup was. Venom’s floating head materialized out of their left shoulder to sniff the carton. 

_******** _

_**No.** _

_******** _

“Yes,” Eddie replied. “Here, eat your sashimi.” Venom’s face drifted closer to the takeout tray. “Look,” Eddie gestured. “Not dead.”

_******** _

Venom gave the salmon one a quick lick. 

_******** _

_**Not dead.**_ His tongue gathered up the meat deftly and swallowed it quickly. _ **This meat is… odd. But. Acceptable.**_

_******** _

“Good.” Eddie slurped down more of his soup, warming up from the inside out. 

_******** _

 

_******** _

————————————————-

_******** _

The thing was, that Eddie should really be more freaked out by all of this. Sure, he screamed like a little girl that first day he and Venom were together. He refused to be embarrassed for having normal human reactions to one’s body being overtaken by an alien symbiote and pursued by a kill squad while being on the brink of major organ failure. 

_******** _

But the day to day stuff of living with an alien was nothing. It must speak to the eternal adaptiveness of human beings that he relaxed into this new bond as quickly as he did. Sometimes he wondered if all hosts felt that way or if what he had with Venom was something special.

_******** _

_**She should eat him and be done with it.** _

Like now, for example. Venom’s disembodied head floated behind Eddie watching TV as he worked on his latest article. He scrubbed his face with his hands in frustration. Writer’s block is not a real thing, he reminded himself. 

“Yeah well humans don’t typically solve their relationship troubles with cannibalism.” 

_******** _

_**They should.** _

_******** _

“So you’re going to eat me after our next tif?” Eddie said idly as he leaned on his fist. Even he was bored by his writing so far. 

_******** _

_**Don’t joke about that!** _

_******** _

“Hm?”

_******** _

Venom’s head swung around to their front. Eddie sat up straighter. 

**_Humans fight to establish dominance. We fight out of affection._ **

_******** _

Something twinged in Eddie’s gut. He cleared his throat. “I-“

_******** _

_**I would never hurt you Eddie. We are one. We never need another.** _

_******** _

Eddie shifted in his seat. “Hey, I know that. I’m just joking bud.”

Venom’s milky eyes squinted. 

_**Do you know?** _

“Yes! Now let me work or we’ll both be parasites out on the streets.” He pushed Venom’s head to the side so he could see his laptop screen again. It ducked under to pop back up, blocking him again. “Damn it V.!” It was like trying to swat a fly. A deft, persistent, annoying fly. “Quit it asshole! I have to work.” 

_******** _

Just as suddenly as he started, Venom stopped. Eddie frowned as the head moved back over his shoulder. 

_**See? No eating you. Asshole.** _

Eddie flushed. “Yeah.” He rolled his shoulders and began typing. “No eating Eddie,” he muttered. 

———————————————-

Laying in bed used to be one of Eddie’s favorite activities. He’d watch tv, read a book, eat a snack, rub one out. Taking care of his needs was a normal part of his schedule. Hell, it was one of the healthiest things he did for himself on the regular. But now he wasn’t so regular.

It only took a month of no-nutting for Eddie to want to rip his hair out. He felt the pent-up energy thrumming under his skin. At first, he chalked it up to the adrenaline rush of transforming fully into Venom and biting off heads. It was after one such night of carnage that he realized how fucked he was. 

They had gotten home and made a beeline for the shower. The insatiable hunger was stilled for the moment. The cool crispness of the night air had been invigorating, but the warm steam curling around their body in the shower was perfect. 

_******** _

Almost without thinking, Eddie’s soapy hand drifted to his cock and balls. He gave it an experimental tug and swiped his thumb over the tip. Blood started to thicken it just as Venom grew curious.

_******** _

_**What are you doing?** _

_******** _

Eddie dropped his dick and lathered up the soap bar. “Washing myself, whadda you think?” he grumbled. 

_******** _

_**What you know, I know.** _

_******** _

He rinsed off the suds, careful not to graze his dick with his hand again. “And what’s that supposed to mean?” He bent over to grab the shampoo and felt a slap on his left butt cheek. 

_******** _

He did not squeal in surprise. 

_******** _

——————————————

_******** _

 

_******** _

Before when he’d wake up with morning wood, as he had now, Eddie would just take himself in hand. He’d imagine a tight wet cunt to thrust into. Or, if he really wanted to dial it up, he’d roll onto his belly and thrust against the mattress while imagining a hard cock thrusting into him. 

_******** _

But now, well. The idea of someone watching him get off might have ramped up the intensity of his orgasm once, but not now.

_******** _

Humans have a lot of myths about aliens. A disgust with human sexuality was one that Eddie can’t shake. Growing up Catholic left him with plenty of neuroses. Liking to have his ass played with was a prominent skeleton in his closet. Of course, the whole God-sees-when-you’re jerking-off guilt trip was bullshit. No one was ever watching him tug it unless they were invited. 

_******** _

Now that he had someone always watching, Eddie wasn’t sure if they would like to be invited to the party. He was afraid to ask. Worst case scenario, Venom never let him live it down about the time Eddie asked him for permission to masturbate. Best case scenario…

_******** _

Wait, what would be the best response?

_******** _

_**Are you thinking about your erection again?** _

_******** _

Eddie startled. He tried to play it off by stretching. “Um, yeah.” 

_**Well?** _

“Well, what pal?” He felt embarrassed to have been caught out thinking about his dick, again, apparently.

_**Aren’t you going to take care of it?** _

“Uh, no. No I’m not going to. Do. Anything.” Eddie cleared his throat and tried very hard to will his erection down faster.

_******** _

_**What’s your deal, Eddie?** _

_******** _

“Dude, I’m not going to beat my meat with you hanging around my head!”

_******** _

_**This is about US?** _

_******** _

“YES!”

_******** _

_**Oh you stupid human. I can see you masturbate anytime I want.** _

_******** _

“W-what?”

_******** _

_**Your memories. You have so many of them. So many… colorful, choices to choose from.** _

_******** _

“Don’t go digging through my-“

_******** _

_**Remember Stacy, Eddie? Remember how her breasts came in over the summer, and you rubbed yourself raw imagining what they looked like under her uniform?** _

_******** _

“You can see that?” He sat up. He had forgotten about Stacy Lieberman and her magnificent breasts.

_******** _

_**Or what about the time with your girlfriend Veronica. Do you remember her brother, Eddie? You should. You had to break up with her because she caught you fucking yourself on your fingers while moaning his name.** _

_******** _

“Oh God!” Eddie hid his face in his hands. “Don’t remind me of that, shithead!” 

_******** _

_**How would this be anymore embarrassing than what you’ve already done? What I already know?** _

_******** _

“Just. Shut up.” He swung his legs over the side of the bed, lazy Sunday mornings be damned.

_******** _

_**What you know, I know.** _

_******** _

——————————————

_******** _

 

_******** _

It’s two weeks later after another night of sleuthing around, practically swallowing a guy whole, and hightailing it home when it happens. 

_******** _

A hot shower was needed to wash away the grimy layer of sweat he’d worked up, and of course the general unpleasantness of eating a person. A good lather of soap helped with that. 

_******** _

Eddie poured some shampoo into his hand and began to scrub his scalp. It had felt so good. The combination of the steam from the shower and the heavenly feeling of fingers scrapping his sensitive scalp made him moan a little as his eyes drifted shut. He almost didn’t notice the tiny tendrils that had started to help out. At least until his fingers got tangled up in them.

_******** _

“What the hell?” He asked, suds dripping down his face.

_******** _

_**I’m helping. It feels good.** _

_******** _

It did feel pretty good. The tiny tendrils moved in a rhythm that made shivers run down his spine. “Don’t stop on my account,” he joked. 

_******** _

_**Hm.** _

_******** _

The shivers turned into a wave of full-body pleasure. Eddie sighed under the stream of water as he rinsed off his hair. The tendrils disappeared back into his skin. He felt relaxed. Pliable. 

_******** _

Fucking horny as hell too. His dick bobbed up towards his stomach, red and eager. He cleared his throat. “Fuck it,” he thought. 

_******** _

Venom stayed quiet when he wrapped a hand around himself. He cautiously gave his dick a squeeze. Nothing. Slowly, Eddie started to stroke himself. After just a couple of seconds he grew more confident and pulled on his cock, desperately wanting to cum. He braced his other hand on the cold tiles of the shower and planted his feet firmly. His breath grew shallow and quick as he got closer to that edge. Running his thumb over the slickness from the slit made him groan. He spread the wetness down to the sensitive area just under the head and rubbed firmly. His release hit him like a punch to the gut.

_******** _

Venom was still mercifully quiet. Eddie wiped the semen off the shower tiles with the flat of his hand. He toweled off then brushed his teeth naked, his softened cock feeling tender after his rough treatment. Feeling more at peace than he had in weeks, Eddie crawled under the bedcovers nude, feeling downright decadent as the rough sheets settled around him. 

_******** _

_**Good night Eddie.** _

_******** _

“G’night V,” he mumbled into his pillow. 

_******** _

————————————————

_******** _

If they were going to co-exist, he’d need to lay down some ground rules. 

_******** _

First, no eating people without first checking in with Eddie. Or maybe not taking it upon itself to feed Eddie should be number one.

_******** _

“Dude, knock it off,” he choked out, spewing crumbs when a tendril tried to cram another donut into his mouth.

_******** _

_**More!** _

_******** _

He made his lips a tight line and shook his head. Undeterred, the tendril poked his mouth with a powdered donut encouragingly. Eddie tried to pinch the undulating limb. It simply reformed.

_******** _

_**Have another!**_

_******** _

“I don’t want anoth- Umph!” He’d tried ducking his head and using his arms as a shield. It earned him a face full of powdered sugar. 

_******** _

_**Just eat the damn donut.** _

_******** _

They had caught the smell of freshly baked donuts after a particularly late night staking out a city council official who was involved in a human trafficking ring. Eddie had allowed Venom some… creativity, once they had their hard evidence. As it was, they hadn’t been back in their own neighborhood until nearly 5am.

_******** _

That was also how Eddie ended up with sugar smeared around his face, a mouthful of pastry, and a feeing of defeat settling on his shoulders in his kitchen at 6am. The grey light of morning was further proof that it was too late, or too early, for this particular battle of wills. He swallowed. “I don’t want another donut, dick.” He toed off his sneakers. “I want a shower.”

_******** _

_**Fine.** _

_******** _

“Don’t go getting pouty on me,” Eddie said as he tested the temperature of the spray.

_******** _

They hadn’t talked about it. Eddie hoped it was a sign. A good sign. A sign that a man could have some me-time without his alien symbiote mocking his needs. 

_******** _

_**We eat the rest after this, right?** _

_******** _

“After a nap, maybe,” he promised. 

_******** _

_**After, then.** _

_******** _

Eddie fell into bed clean and dead tired. He rolled onto his side, snagging a pillow on the way to cuddle in his arms. His eyes drifted closed. 

_******** _

 

_******** _

They awoke to the sun slanting through the blinds. Eddie nestled farther under the blankets for warmth. December in San Francisco was proving colder than usual. His blanket tightened around him.

_******** _

_**Eddie.** _

_******** _

“Hm?” He was not going to ask why there was a liquid layer of V. hanging out while he was sleeping. They quickly re-absorbed into his body. 

_******** _

_**There are donuts in the kitchen.** _

_******** _

When he didn’t move, Venom continued.

_******** _

_**It’s later. You said we would eat the donuts after our nap. It’s time for donuts Eddie.** _

_******** _

“Urgh.” He needed water, not more sugar. 

_******** _

Eddie felt the familiar shiver in his muscles that meant Venom was taking over. Stiff as a board, his body flung itself upwards and stalked to the kitchen. 

_******** _

_**I’m hungry. We’re eating.** _

_******** _

“Damn it, no! We talked about this.” He watched as his hand fumbled to open the pink box. His hand stilled.

_******** _

_**But I want more.** _

_******** _

“Well, have you maybe considered if you should have more?”

_******** _

_**Yes!** _

_******** _

Eddie giggled. “No, no. I mean, just because you want more doesn’t mean you should have more. I don’t think our body would appreciate more, at least not without a decent meal.”

_******** _

_**Really?** _

_******** _

“Really,” he sighed as his body relaxed back into his control. “How about a sandwich?”

_******** _

_**Fine.** _

_******** _

Eddie slapped together a ham sandwich and ate it standing up. Venom was like a furnace, burning through fuel at a furious pace. Freelance writing could be lucrative. Could. Mostly it was cobbling together odd pieces throughout the month to make it by. Venom had pointed out that if they upped their human consumption, the food bill wouldn’t be so high. Eddie saw their point but refused to dignify their argument with a response. 

_******** _

The donut box was looking mighty enticing. Eddie knew there was definitely one maple glazed left. “Ok, big boy. We can have a donut now.”

_******** _

_**Don’t mock me.** _

_******** _

He flicked the top open. “Don’t tell me you don’t want one after all that fuss?” There was the maple glazed which was his favorite, but the Boston cream looked pretty good too. “Finally got what you wanted and now you’re going to pout?” He picked up the maple and broke it in half. “Guess I’ll enjoy this all by myself then.”

_******** _

_**Why do you delay pleasure?** _

_******** _

Eddie paused on the last bite. “Huh?”

_******** _

_**You didn’t eat more, when there was more for the taking. You don’t call Anne when you want to. You don’t touch yourself when you want to.** _

_******** _

His face felt warm. “It’s called self-control, man.”

_******** _

_**Yes. Control over the self. But you cannot control your environment. You delay your pleasure. How do you know it will be there again? What if there isn’t another chance?** _

_******** _

Eddie considered this as he began to ready himself for writing up their report. He flipped through his notepad. “Well it wasn’t like some ninja was gonna break in here to steal your donuts.” Finding his notes from the night before, he opened up his laptop. “Besides, waiting can add to the enjoyment.” He drummed his fingers on the coffee table as the machine woke up.

_******** _

_**That sounds like nonsense.** _

_******** _

He chuckled. “Don’t knock it till you try it.” This report was going to take a while. He rubbed his hands together. “Now, let’s get to work.” 

_******** _

—————————————

_******** _

It’s not that Eddie hasn’t thought about it. Dreamt about it. Studiously, stubbornly not thought about it. 

_******** _

_**He has.** _

_******** _

It’s that Venom is a very real entity to him. A being of almost incomprehensible age, older than the human creation of god. Under the circumstances, how can he broach the topic of sexuality? 

_******** _

Well, actually they had crossed that bridge fairly early. Venom had mocked his crappy flirting with a secretary at his last job interview. It wasn’t as though the sex was unknown to them. They had tongued in the moonlit woods, for chrissakes. It was that Eddie had trouble talking about sex in even the most secure of relationships. 

_******** _

Yet. How more secure could a relationship get than to be symbiotic? Eddie knows they’ll need to discuss it sooner or later. He just wishes it could stay an unspoken thing. 

_******** _

 

_******** _

_**Eddie.** _

_******** _

“Hm?” A rapidly approaching deadline was overriding even the most pressing bodily functions. They had skipped dinner. The only light in the apartment came from the laptop perched on the coffee table. Eddie hunched over the keyboard, ignoring his need to pee. 

_******** _

_**Hurry up.** _

_******** _

“Pff. I’m trying…” he quickly tapped out a few more words before highlighting the last sentence. His finger hovered over the delete button as he frowned. 

_******** _

_**You have five more minutes.** _

_******** _

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Eddie said under his breath as he began typing furiously. 

_******** _

_**Four minutes, twenty-eight seconds.** _

_******** _

“Quit it, Vee.” He felt his scalp begin to sweat. He needed at least a hundred more words.

_******** _

_**Tic-toc Eddie.** _

_******** _

His fingers flew across the keyboard. “I don’t see you offering any tips there, buddy.”

_******** _

_**TIC. TOC.** _

_******** _

“I’m going, I’m going!” Almost done, he thought triumphantly.

_******** _

_**Forty-two seconds.** _

_******** _

Eddie swore as he backspaced after a spelling mistake. “Seriously, I’m going! Cut me some slack.”

_******** _

_**Fifteen.** _

_******** _

“Hold up, I just need to finish this sentence!”

_******** _

_**Six.** _

_******** _

“Done!” 

_******** _

Eddie threw himself back on the couch and sighed explosively. “Finally,” he muttered. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot as he looked at the article he’d just finished. “You think it’s good?”

_******** _

_**Probably.** _

_******** _

He smiled. “Yeah, it’s good.” 

_******** _

After taking a piss and grabbing a glass of water, Eddie checked the clock on his phone. “Time for bed.”

_******** _

_**No. It’s time to eat.** _

_******** _

Eddie groaned. “I don’t feel like making something to eat.” He was trying his best to take care of his body, seeing how he was now eating for two. “Let’s just eat a big breakfast in the morning, okay?”

_******** _

_**See? See? This is what infuriates me about you. There is food in the kitchen. There is food outside. We missed the nighttime meal.**_

_******** _

He rolled his eyes as he climbed into bed. “Whoa! Slow your roll there, sweetheart.”

_******** _

Venom continued his rant while Eddie fluffed the pillows. _**Did I say anything then? No. I waited, like you’ve said to. But now. Oh now you want us to wait longer?**_

_******** _

“Your fat ass can’t wait six hours for me to sleep?” Eddie shifted, trying to find a comfortable position. 

_******** _

_**I can feel your body’s hunger! Our hunger. Your… wait.** _

_******** _

When he didn’t continue right away, Eddie opened his eyes. “Are you done bitching and moaning?”

_******** _

_**You aren’t thinking about it but I can feel it.** _

_******** _

He sighed. Sleep wasn’t going to come easily with Venom being pissy. “Fine, I’ll play. What can you feel?”

_******** _

_**You are aroused.** _

_******** _

Eddie felt his skin prickle. “Uh, no. No I’m. I’m actually tired?” He stiffened at the feel of Venom sliding out of his shoulder. Its eyes looked at him appraisingly. 

_******** _

_**“Aroused, Eddie.”**_ Saliva dripped from its fangs. _**“What you know, I know.”** _

_******** _

And yes, Venom was right. Here it was, the conversation he didn’t want to have coming up on his 12 o’clock with no off ramps or U-turns allowed. 

_******** _

He licked his lips. “It’s just a thing that happens, Vee.” When its face just tilted to the side, he continued. “Doesn’t mean I’ve gotta do something about it.”

_******** _

_**“Eddie.”** _

“Yeah?”

_******** _

_**“I’m done with not doing something about it.”** _

_******** _

Eddie had a split second to think, that can’t be good, before Venom disappeared back into their body. He held his breath. 

_******** _

_**Well?** _

_******** _

“Well what?” Eddie tried to relax. There was a thrum of pleasure low in is gut. 

_******** _

_**Go on.**_  


_******** _

“Go to sleep?” He asked hopefully.

_******** _

_**Why are you so difficult Eddie?** _

_******** _

Their body flipped onto its stomach so suddenly Eddie’s nose hurt when it smashed into the mattress. He turned his head to the side and tried to push himself up. His hands froze beside his shoulders. He wiggled his hips experimentally. 

_******** _

“I guess I can sleep like this,” he snarked. “My arms might fall asleep but-“

_******** _

_**You don’t need your arms for this.** _

_******** _

He swallowed. “This?”

_******** _

_**Go on Eddie.** _

_******** _

“Vee I-“

_******** _

_**You want to cum, Eddie, don’t you?** _

_******** _

His breath caught. Venom’s rumbling in his head was certainly doing interesting things in his pajama pants.

_******** _

_**Go on. Thrust. Fuck yourself against the mattress.** _

_******** _

“Oh god,” Eddie breathed. His hips rolled accordingly, his cock beginning to fatten as Venom continued. 

_******** _

_**You can cum like this. You’re going to cum like this.** _

_******** _

He felt his cock leak fluid into his boxers. “Don’t stop,” he whispered harshly.

_******** _

_**I’m not going to stop until you cum in your pants. For me Eddie.** _

_******** _

He fingers spread against the sheets as his hips picked up the pace. The muscles of his back tensed. “Fuck,” he whimpered.

_******** _

_**Do it, give it to me. I want to feel it.** _

_******** _

His hands formed fists as he squeezed his eyes shut. Almost, he thought.

_******** _

Behind him a tendril snaked out from his lower back and hovered over his rolling hips. It came down with a muffled smack on his right buttock. Eddie gasped, his eyes flung open. It smacked the left side next. 

_******** _

“Oh,” he whispered. His whole body seized as he came. It took a few moments for his mind to return from that state of blissful unawareness. He stretched his arms and felt the gooey grossness in his boxers. It was quick work to kick off his pants on the way to the bathroom for a wash cloth. 

_******** _

He wiped himself down. Tossed the filthy cloth in the laundry pile with his soiled bottoms. He climbed back into bed, rolling onto his side to cuddle the spare pillow. Then his eyes opened wide. “Oh,” he whispered.

_******** _

_**Good night, Eddie.** _

_******** _

“Um. Good night.” 

_******** _

————————————-

_******** _


	2. Conversation Goes Two Ways

Venom tastes the way Eddie imagines space must smell.

He read somewhere once that space would smell vaguely like a barbecue from all those burning gases. Venom tastes vaguely of smoke and meat. The inside of his mouth is a black hole of heat that sucked Eddie in until he’d felt like he would drown from it. 

A kiss is the hardest thing for Eddie to ask for from someone. 

In past relationships Eddie might take the initiative sometimes. Either he’d be successful or he’d be shot down, but words were mercifully avoided. He misses that straightforwardness. Anne understood. She always understood. She took charge of each step of their relationship and let Eddie decide if he would follow. He always did.

Venom doesn’t talk about his feelings. Eddie isn’t even sure if he is capable of feelings, exactly. It’s not something he wants to ask about. It seems insensitive. He’d rather focus on meeting their immediate needs. Eat this, don’t eat that, get away from that noise. He’s more than happy to indulge in the things Venom wants and needs, within reason. 

But now Venom shows an interest in giving Eddie what he needs. Eddie has gotten better at detecting the subtle shift of chemicals that indicate what Venom is feeling. Happiness is the slightest push of adrenaline; fear is a cold shiver beneath their skin. At first he thought it was all him, just Eddie going through the normal range of emotions. As time went on he was able to distinguish the slightest hint of _other_ making space inside his head. 

They don’t talk about it. Eddie’s desire; his shadowy need on the edge of their interactions. There’s a comfort he derives from having Venom inside his body and inside his mind. There’s a deepest intimacy that gets their heart racing whenever his thoughts drift towards what they are, or what they could be. Eddie feels a hole in his stomach when he thinks about the touching happening again. He almost feels like crying at times just at the thought of it never happening again.

One night after Eddie had stepped out of the shower Venom spoke up. **_You don’t need those._ **

Eddie paused from unfolding his clean boxers. “What?” He could feel the whisper of adrenaline through their bond. A bead of water ran down his cheek and landed on the fabric in his hands.

**_Sleep without any._ **

“Um,” Eddie shifted his weight. “Why?” 

In response Venom simply rippled inside their chest. 

“Oh.” Eddie balled up the underwear. “I suppose…,” he carefully set them beside the sink before turning off the bathroom light. Something thrummed low in his belly. Eddie tried no to shiver as they climbed into bed. 

_**Cold?** _

He cleared his throat. “Yeah, a bit.”

_**Hm.** _

Venom materialized as a sleek sheet across their body. Eddie sighed at the rippling warmth. His eyes closed.

_**Better?** _

“Uh-huh.” 

_**Good.** _

He drifted like that for a few minutes, locked into pressure and warmth. Safety. Eddie let go of the day’s worries for the moment, knowing that it could all wait for the morning so long as he was secure in Venom’s hold.

_**Eddie.** _

“Hm?” Weightless, Eddie thought drowsily. That was the feeling. Drifting, weightless, down the stream to sleep…

_**Can I take what I want?** _

“Mmm.”

_**Thank you.** _

Venom’s soft undulating increased, became purposeful. Eddie sucked in a breath as he was pulled from the edge of sleep. The soft warmth climbed a few degrees. It felt amazing on his bare body. His cock took an interest in the developments.

“Whoa, there,” Eddie shifted around, trying to rise up. Venom didn’t let him. “Hey, knock it off when I’m trying to sleep.”

_**But you gave me permission.** _

“For what? You to turn into my very own heated blanket?” He hoped Venom would ignore his erection. No such luck.

_**No. Your very own sexual fantasy, in the flesh.** _

The undulations shifted into long strokes, like an inhuman tongue, focusing on his nipples and inner thighs. 

“Oh shit.” Eddie wheezed as his eyes closed. “Some of my memories should be off limits, Vee!” He had an idea where this was going.

_**If you want me to stop, just say so.** _

His cock stiffened. This was an old fantasy of his, being assaulted by a faceless being while totally helpless. Eddie breathed through his nose, held it, then slowly let it out on an eight count. The movements stopped. 

_**Eddie?** _

“Yeah?” He wasn't desperately on edge anymore, and could think a little more clearly. 

_**Do you want me to continue?**_

Eddie almost acquiesced immediately. He’d love to cum tonight, but should it be because of Venom? Was it wrong for them to indulge in one of his most secret fantasies? He opened his eyes.

“I do,” he answered truthfully.

_**Good.** _

Venom resumed his thrumming. Eddie’s breath grew shallow as the vibrations increased. He closed his eyes as sweat formed on his upper lip and temples.

 

——————————————-

 

It wasn’t as though Eddie didn’t know what was happening. It was that he didn’t want to deal with what was happening. If he could continue on with Venom as things were, well. He wasn’t afraid to shut the door on his demons. 

“I need to get a warmer jacket,” Eddie mumbled. The wind had turned icy a week ago.

 _ **Hm.**_ Venom rumbled in his head like a half-forgotten song.

It was well into the afternoon but the apartment remained grey when they returned home from their walk. Eddie sighed. The skies had been overcast the day before, and the day before that, and rainy the day before that. He loved the drama of thunder and the flash of lighting that accompanied the best storms. But this unchanging dim light was beginning to wear on him. 

_**What now?** _

Eddie shrugged off his jacket. “Movie?” When Venom remained silent, he amended, “And snacks?”

_**I suppose.** _

Three hours later Eddie realized that he might have made a mistake. The scrubbing of his toothbrush did nothing to mute Venom’s singing. 

_” **…Singing the song of angry men? It is…** ”_ Little Vee—as Eddie liked to call the small head that sometimes protruded from his shoulder—hissed along to the song to the best of his recollection. Venom had insisted they look up the lyrics on his phone midway through the movie. Eddie may have downloaded the entire Les Miserables soundtrack to his phone, after some more insisting on Venom’s part. 

He gargled his mouthwash obnoxiously to little effect. Little Vee sung louder and even more off-key. “Okay,” he mumbled after spitting. “You need to cut that out so I can get some sleep.”

Venom retreated into their body as Eddie fell into bed. “That’s better.”

_**Eddie.** _

“Hm?”

_**Do you want to?** _

Eddie sniffed. “Um, yeah.” He rolled onto his back as encouragement. 

_**Can I suck you?** _

“Not if you’re going to talk about it,” Eddie groused. 

_**Why?** _

Eddie was tempted to forget it and roll back over. “Because we don’t need to talk about it!”

_**Consent is important, Eddie.** _

“Yeah! Of course, of course it is buddy. Always ask,” Eddie rolled onto his side. “But not me, okay?” When Venom rumbled incoherently, he continued. “Not about this, alright?”

He hoped that could be the end of it. Venom was mercifully quiet as he fell asleep.

Venom didn’t stay quiet. 

Four hours, eight minutes, and 28 seconds later Eddie startled awake from a particularly vivid wet dream. Gasping for breath and trying his best not to shoot his load kept his attention away from what had woken him, but not for long. 

“Little Vee?” He squinted. 

Venom’s milky eyes squinted back as his unholy smile widened. Then his tongue snaked out to wrap firmly around, well. 

“Oh my god,” Eddie gasped. He tumbled over the edge and laid bonelessly. Could you develop temporary paralysis from coming too hard?

_**”I don’t think so,** Venom replied. **But I would be happy to… experiment.”**_

Eddie took a fortifying breath. Then another. “Don’t.” He cleared his throat. “Don’t do that when I’m sleeping, okay?”

_**Why?** _

“Because-“

_**Do you need me to ask?** _

“Ye-“ Eddie paused. Son of a BITCH. “Don’t do that when I’m sleeping,” he insisted before hugging a pillow to his chest. 

Smart ass alien, he thought. 

——————————————

Venom was clever. He should be; after all, he was a few thousand —million?— years or so old Eddie thought. Of course Eddie would be the one human being to end up with a best buddie-symbiote-brain hitchhiker who could best him in something as mundane as maturity. Actually, a well-trained house cat could probably do the same. Mr. Belvedere certainly had, which was embarrassing considering he had needed Eddie to chop up his food for him. 

 

Drawing more attention to what they were doing brought up all sorts of ill-feelings. Was this a relationship of sorts or was it technically masturbation? Where did his desire end and Venom’s begin? He didn’t even know if Venom could feel desire, at least maybe not the way humans could. 

Eddie would gladly avoid having any conversation about… feelings. Because that was the heart of it all. How could he possibly ask the shadow hanging around his mind if they liked him? Like-liked him?

_**I do.** _

“You do what?” Eddie asked absentmindedly as he chopped up vegetables for a stir-fry. Venom insisted his liver needed the vitamins. The steady rhythm of the knife against the board was soothing after a long day of follow ups and interviews.

_**Desire you.** _

The knife skidded off the last chunk of onion and sliced into Eddie’s left index finger. “Motherfucker,” he hissed. 

_**Me?** _

“No-” Eddie snatched up the dishcloth to stem the dripping. “Maybe,” he amended. 

_**Maybe.** _

Eddie peered under the rag to check his cut. Blood welled up immediately. “I don’t even have bandages for this,” he muttered. 

_**You need to take better care of yourself.** _

“Yeah yeah…” Eddie typed one-handedly on his laptop. “I’ll live.”

A thick tendril tapped his wrist, halting his scrolling. _**Your body deserves to be well-cared for, Eddie.**_

And what could he say to that? 

I take care of myself.

Don’t tell me what I deserve.

(I don’t deserve anything.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story didn't end up the way I had intended. I might write another chapter in the future. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	3. Venom Has Had Enough of Your Shit Eddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom's POV on their connection.

Eddie had checked the internet for advice on his kitchen mishap. He did not have bandages, or superglue, or gauze in the apartment. 

He did, however, have a symbiote capable of healing their shared body. Eddie of course remembered this perk after he had spent 10 minutes typing with one hand while his other was held high and wrapped in a dirty dish rag. 

_**Do you want me to take care of that?** _

Eddie had peered under the rag to see if the bleeding had stopped. “Hm?”

Venom answered by healing the torn skin before his eyes. 

“I hate you,” he said matter-of-factly. 

_**Hurry up with dinner. I’m hungry.** _

Eddie sighed and grumbled a bit as he picked up the discarded knife, cleaned it, and got back to where he’d left off.

Venom was feeling impatient. He was very, very hungry.

————————————————

Venom loves being with Eddie.

They love seeing through his eyes. They prowl the city and see its bright lights at night and all the pain and violence Eddie seeks to expose. 

They love when Eddie drops crumbs from his morning bagel for the birds in the park. Such a small gesture of kindness. They don’t love Eddie’s admonishment to not eat said birds when they peck too close. Once on a recon night they perched high up on a townhouse and caught a pigeon who had fluttered near enough to be snatched by a quick tendril. Feathers, Venom had found, tasted terrible. They got stuck in their teeth. Too much trouble for so little meat.

Eddie had laughed afterwards.“See? What’d I tell you?”  


**Yes, I see.**  


Venom does see, perhaps more than Eddie imagines or fears. Venom sees Eddie when his face is soft with sleep and the lights from the neon signs seep through the cheap window blinds. They lick the skin behind his knee, so softly that he doesn’t wake. They taste the salt of his skin. Tendrils wrap around him gently to luxuriate in holding the weight of his limbs. They hear the slow sigh of exhalation as Eddie moves in his dreams.

They hear him. Always does Venom hear the thoughts running through their host’s mind. Venom finds Eddie speaks to himself very often. The words confused them at first.  


**What’d I do?** Venom had asked. 

“No, not you. Me.” Eddie had replied.

Venom understands now that pain can be self-inflicted. 

Eddie inflicts pain upon himself often. Venom doesn’t like it. Unlike the starbursts of pleasure they can find together in Eddie’s body, this pain is a slow trickle of unease that lasts and lasts. 

He doesn’t see his own value. 

Eddie does not prove valuable to everyone. He’s sometimes selfish, short-sighted. He can be challenging just to be challenging. He likes having an effect on people; any effect. 

He wants to be seen, but doesn’t know what to do with the attention once he has it. He wants people to look at him with admiration, but doesn’t feel worthy of that admiration. So, he fucks things up. 

Eddie is a loser, Venom knows. They are one too, after all. But Venom doesn’t like the cold creeping feeling that comes over them after Eddie mutters terrible things about himself. He does it daily. He does it without noticing, mostly. 

Venom notices. They notice many things about the life they lead with their host. 

_What you know, I know._

Venom knows what Eddie thinks of their connection. They know what he wants them to do to him. Eddie doesn’t dare ask what Venom wants. They don’t speak of it.

They don’t want to frighten him. 

Venom has made a home inside Eddie’s body; a home inside his mind. His constant companion with the deep hunger desires more than just meat. They want to be together with Eddie forever. Any other host wouldn’t satisfy. Eddie is far too good a match to throw away, they’d said. Did Eddie understand?

Did he understand after they found him in the woods? After they had come for him, tracked him down and killed his captors like prey? Eddie had shivered in the moonlight. _You’ve frightened him,_ Ann had chided them in her mind. 

_He should know who he is dealing with,_ Venom had shot back.

She had understood. Maybe that’s why Ann was relieved when she had believed them to have been burned to ashes in the bay that night. 

Eddie is theirs. They will not accept another as a long-term host. If Venom was ever ripped from his body again they’d scuttle and crawl and take and destroy everything in their path on their way back to him. They’d find him and slither back under his skin to whisper along to the thrumming of his blood, _You are **mine**_. Wherever Eddie goes, so goes Venom.

Venom knows all that Eddie knows, yet they are able to understand more than he can, perhaps. They would gladly give him everything he desires. He is a loser, but all humans are in some way to them. 

Eddie is set on self-destruction. They need to correct that.

 _ **You need to take better care of yourself,**_ Venom insists. 

Eddie scoffs. “Don’t tell me what I need to do.”

He always has a response on the tip of his tongue. Venom hears what he thinks but doesn’t say. Eddie deserves life, a good life. They just need to show him how good life can be. 

There’s so much they can show him. 

They try. 

It starts small. Venom heals minor aches and pains without being asked. Then they begin to remind Eddie to drink water instead of more coffee. They tell him to stop typing and go to sleep; to take more walks. 

Venom tries to encourage Eddie to take care of the physical needs of the body they share. It’s not enough. 

They suggest he call Anne when he’s lonely. Then they point out the flight pattern of birds on their morning walks, or the smell of the hot dog vendors in the park. Venom balks when Eddie’s thoughts run in a pessimistic spiral. 

After a failed interview that turned up no new information for Eddie’s latest article, the walk home in the twilight was particularly lovely. Or it could have been if someone’s thoughts were focused on the external world. Instead, they had to listen to yet another depressive-thinking trap. Venom had had enough. 

_**Stop that!** _

“I know you’ve got no where to go, but for once can you stay outta my thoughts?” 

_**If you didn’t give in to these stupid lines of thought I wouldn’t say anything.** _

“Oh ho ho! So I’m stupid,” Eddie muttered as they climbed the stairs to their apartment. “Big surprise there! Stupid Eddie the loser.”

If Venom could roll their eyes, they would have.

_**Would you STOP IT?** _

Eddie huffed as the door lock jammed for the hundredth time. “Stupid…”

_**If you don’t stop it, I will make you.** _

The door unlocked. Eddie kicked it closed behind him. “Yeah? What are you going to do, tough guy?”

Venom materialized out of his shoulder to get in his face. _ **“I’m going to give you what you want.”**_

Eddie’s expression went from unimpressed to wary. “Wha…” he cleared his throat. “What’s that again?”

Venom’s grin widened and their tongue slithered out further to give a long lick up his face.  


Eddie’s eyes fluttered close as he gasped for breath. 

_**“Mmm,”**_ they rumbled as they savored the taste. _ **“Look at me, Eddie.”**_ They waited until his eyes refocused. _**“You brought this on yourself.”**_

__

“Heh,” Eddie broke eye contact to lessen the intensity of Venom’s stare. “Don’t I always?”

Venom roared in frustration before throwing Eddie over the kitchen counter.

 _ **“Let’s see how smart you’ll talk now!”**_ More tendrils flowed out until their upper torso had materialized behind Eddie’s bent body. 

He tried to get to his feet. “I don’t know sweetheart, I’ve got a pretty smart mouth.”

A heavy hand pushed him back down. _**“Hm. You do have a pretty mouth.”**_

Eddie gasped at the feel of his jeans sliding down to expose his ass. He tried to get a good grip on the edge of the counter, something to brace himself against, something to ground him. 

Venom growled as they pulled his hips closer to their mouth. _**“I won’t talk about it.”**_ Their clawed hands spread him wide. _ **“I have better things to do with my mouth.”**_

Eddie made a high pitched noise at the soft lick from his balls to his cleft. 

_**“What’s that pretty mouth of yours going to say now? Hm, Eddie?”** _

Venom made good on his threats and feasted. They could hear everything running through Eddie’s head. He tried to keep his noises down, which wouldn’t do at all. Venom flicked their tongue sharply with a _crack_ onto his hole. They delighted in the resulting squeal. They swirled their tongue, and Eddie’s sweaty hands scrabbled at the counter searching for purchase. Venom flicked his hole with little licks, and he spread his legs wider. They started the slow work of fucking his hole with their rough tongue, and he cried out. 

Eddie’s body went limp at the steady thrusting of their tongue. They sought out that special place deep inside, and growled when Eddie’s body went taut as a live wire. He sobbed at the unrelenting stroking. Venom’s aim was brutal.

They felt delicious satisfaction when Eddie finally understood. His dick was untouched and dripping onto the linoleum. It would stay that way until Venom decided Eddie had had enough.

Venom could make this last as long as they wanted. Eddie could stay bent over his kitchen counter with an unholy tongue up his ass sobbing for release for hours. It would be a long time before they would grow tired. 

But they weren’t cruel. They wanted to feel him come apart because of them. They would be there when his body stopped shuddering. They would hold him close. 

So Venom did. They wiggled their tongue a little more, pressed a little more insistently on his prostate. In their enthusiasm for that peak their mouth moved closer until there was the faintest scrap of teeth on Eddie’s backside. He squeezed his eyes closed tightly and wailed as his orgasm hit. His eyes felt wet.

Venom disappeared back into his body after. Eddie rested where they had placed him, panting with his jeans tight around his thighs. 

_**You okay?** _

He pushed himself up and fixated on the wet spot his mouth had left on the counter. He shivered. 

_**Eddie?**_ Venom grew uneasy. Eddie’s mind was curiously blank. _**Eddie!**_

“Yeah?” He asked faintly.

Venom fretted. Something wasn’t right. Eddie was cold, and thirsty, and… distant. Eddie was never so removed.

_**Maybe you should take a shower?** _

Eddie blinked. His pants were still down. 

Venom tried a different tactic. _ **Get in the shower Eddie.**_

He finally responded. “Yeah, okay.” 

Eddie’s odd behavior lasted through the shower. Venom poked around in his brain trying to get a response, an indication of what was happening. They checked his vitals. Other than his blood sugar being a little low, everything seemed fine. After the shower Eddie stood in the living room, looking but not seeing, not really.

_**Drink some water.** _

Eddie obeyed without comment.

 _ **Eat some chocolate.**_

He methodically ate a few squares of the special dark chocolate bar they liked. 

Venom checked his body again. Better. But Eddie was still behaving oddly. 

_**Get in bed, Eddie.** _

“Why?” Eddie’s voice wavered.

_**Because you are tired.** _

Eddie hesitated. “What if…what if. I didn’t want to go to bed?”

Venom was relieved to hear some of his familiar petulance coming back. _**Go to bed Eddie. Because I said.**_

He did shut off the lights and climb into bed then. Venom was finally able to pick up an emotion. It was fear. 

Fear of them.

_**Oh Eddie. This is why we must talk about it.** _

Tears gathered in Eddie’s eyes. “I don’t want to.” He sniffled loudly. “Would it make a difference?”

Venom didn’t know for sure. They shuffled through Eddie’s memories. _**Yes.**_

Eddie struggled to keep his voice level. “And what if I asked you to leave? Huh? Would you do it?”

That wasn’t the response they expected. Venom didn’t want to answer. 

They didn’t want to talk about it. 

————————————————-

The breeze coming off the bay smelled briny. Venom could feel the way it ruffled Eddie’s hair. The last article he’d finished had done well. The chemicals that had flooded his body from the good reception of his ideas had been delicious. They liked when Eddie felt good.

A plump pigeon pecked closer to Eddie’s boot. He shifted on the park bench, pausing his writing in the little notebook he always kept on his person. 

“Hungry, Vee?” He asked cheekily.

_**We don’t need to make that mistake again.** _

Eddie rubbed his chin. “So. Some things are a mistake then?”

_**What do you mean by that?** _

He shrugged. The days had turned cold; the sunlight faint. Eddie fiddled with his notebook. Soon he would need to head back home. Venom could feel the chill on the back of his neck and ears. 

“Who holds the power here, Vee?” Eddie asked suddenly.

They contemplated how to answer. Once, Venom would have slammed the suggestion that Eddie had any control in their arrangement. But they didn’t want to make him afraid again. They liked him open. 

Receptive. 

Receiving. 

“Does the parasite hold all the cards?” Eddie asked ruefully. 

_**PARASITE!**_ Venom seethed. _**Is that what you think?**_

Eddie tucked his notebook and pen away. “I think you get a kick out of using my body, yeah.”

Venom growled. _**You get something too.**_

He shoved his cold hands into his coat pockets and headed for home. “But did I ask for it?” He shot back.

 _ **Aren’t you asking for it now?**_

“So, you want me to ask for it but don’t wait for me to ask for it? Is that right?” At Venom’s silence, he continued. “Aren’t you just taking what you want from me? Like a parasite?” He pressed.

_**I am not a PARASITE! We have a mutually beneficial arrangement. Or have you forgotten what I’ve done for you? What I can still do for you.** _

“You’re just in my head man,” Eddie’s pace picked up. “Ordering me around and shit.” 

_**Someone needs to. Besides. You like it.** _

“Who says I like it?”

_**You said it yourself. I’m inside your head. I know what you like.**  
_

He didn’t respond for the rest of the walk home. It was full dark by the time he fiddled to unlock the front door. Eddie removed his coat and boots. He rubbed some warmth back into his hands and went to pour himself some whiskey.

Venom had other ideas. 

Eddie groaned when his feet carried him to the bathroom mirror instead. “Really?”

Venom’s full manifestation stared back from the glass. _**“Really.”**  
_

He touched his face automatically, checking to see if Venom had really materialized or was playing with his mind. His fingers touched his own flesh. “What’s this about then?”

_**”We need to talk. I thought it would get through your thick skull better if we did this face to face.”** _

“Ohhh! So we’re having a little heart-to-heart.” Eddie gestured to his words. “Okay then babe. You want me to pick up my socks more? Honor your feelings? Hm? Do we not cuddle like we used to?”

A few tendrils locked Eddie’s wrists to the sink. 

He still wasn’t done. “You gonna tell me how I’m taking you for granted?” He quipped.

_**”No Eddie. I’m going to tell you how you are taking yourself for granted.”  
** _

Eddie struggled against his bonds. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He demanded.

Venom tilted their head. _**”You don’t value yourself. Did you think I wouldn’t notice? What you need? Eddie.”**_ They tsked. _**”You don’t think you deserve to have your needs met. Do you even know what they are, Eddie? Do you know how to ask for what you want? Do you think you won’t get what you want?”  
**_

His face was red. “Stop it,” he hissed.

 _ **”Can’t take it big guy?”**_ Venom taunted. _**”Do you know what I know? You don’t let anyone get too close. Too afraid they’ll see you as you really are. You can’t let a good thing stay. Any chance to fuck it up, right Eddie? Isn’t that what happened with Anne?”**_

“Stop it!” His voice broke.

 _ **”Do you think I’m like THEM? I can’t be pushed away. I can’t be misled. You can’t fool me Eddie. I know you. I found you. You are MINE. Now and forever. Do you understand?”**_ They removed their hold on Eddie’s arms. 

He staggered back, breathing hard.

Venom’s face still looked at him from the mirror. 

Eddie struggled to get the words out. “Do you think you own me?” 

_**”Do I not?”** _

Eddie’s legs buckled. 

_**Are you going to faint?** _

“No,” gasped Eddie, sounding very much like someone about to faint. 

_**Don’t be so dramatic.** _

Eddie got to his feet to glare at the reflection. “Don’t tell me what to do.”

_**”Someone needs to!”** _

“You don’t know what I need!” He shouted. “Or what I want, so shut up!”

 _ **”I know you desperately want me to put you over my knee right now.”**_ Venom retorted. _**“I like that idea actually. Would that help improve your attitude?”**_

Venom could feel the spike of adrenaline in Eddie’s blood. _**You can’t outrun me, stupid.**_

He still tried. 

They used their tendrils to pull him to the couch. Eddie tried to wrestle away but it was no use. 

_**Fighting me doesn’t mean you don’t want it.** _

His limbs stilled. “I can’t hide anything from you,” he said forlornly. 

_**Why would you want to?**_ They asked as they removed his clothes.

“It’s…”

Venom had materialized in enough of a rough shape to accomplish their aim. They positioned his body to their satisfaction. _ **Yes?**_

“Shameful,” Eddie choked out as the first slap fell.

 _ **Shameful?**_ They prompted after delivering a slap to the other cheek. 

Eddie didn’t answer. His breathing became shallower, his blood pressure higher. Venom observed the changing color of his buttocks. Fascinating, they thought. Some pain can bring its own form of pleasure. 

_**You find your arousal shameful. Your desire for me. Shameful?** _

Eddie didn’t respond until Venom delivered a few sharp smacks in quick succession. 

“Yes!” He gritted out. 

_**Are you ashamed of me?**_ They quite liked this activity. Eddie had the most interesting mix of chemicals thrumming through his body at the moment. 

His head jerked up when a tendril glided between his reddened cheeks. “I’m not ashamed of… ah!”

The tendril slipped over his hole. _**Of?**_ Venom knew what they would like next, not that Eddie ever considered their desires.

He just groaned into his fists. 

Venom traced tendrils over his hips and ass, across his neck and behind his knees. Eddie squirmed mightily. They held him where they wanted him with ease. _ **Not ashamed of me? But you are ashamed, are you not? Ah! Of yourself then. Oh Eddie.**_

Eddie shifted in their hold. They could feel the shift in his emotions. “Yeah, alright? I’m ashamed I want you up my ass so far I’ll feel it for a week, alright?” He pressed his hands into the cushions for purchase. “You gonna keep sweet talking me all night or are you gonna fuck me six ways to Sunday?”  
The tendrils stopped their sinuous dance along his skin. _**We can do that.**_

He held his breath and waited.

_**Not here! On the bed. Because we’re romantic like that.** _

Eddie giggled. 

Venom gave him one last slap on his flank. _**Go on then.**_

He stumbled a little getting off the couch. Then he hesitated at the foot of the bed. “How. Um. On my, ah, knees?”

_**That’s fine.** _

“Okaaay.” Eddie slowly crawled onto the bed on his hands and knees. “Oh! Do we need, ya know. Lube?”

They considered human anatomy against their own. _**No. It’s not necessary.**_

He nodded. 

_**Remember to breathe, Eddie.**_ Then they pounced. 

Venom had been patient. They had waited and observed and given Eddie room to move at his own pace. They had become so hungry from their restraint. Now they could take their fill. 

Eddie moaned at the frenzy of touches that encompassed him. 

They didn’t leave a single inch untouched. Tentacles wrapped around his wrists to stroke up his arms, sliding under his jaw and across his mouth to probe gently inside. One pressed down on Eddie’s tongue to hold his mouth open. Venom wanted Eddie to hear the sounds they were causing him to make. 

They touched between his toes and across the soles of his feet. They thrilled at his involuntary twitches. They slid his knees farther apart so that he was nearly spread to his limit; just enough to put him on edge. They pressed between his shoulder blades until he rested his cheek against the bed.

_**Good boy.** _

Eddie sighed at the praise. “Come on,” he mumbled around the tendril in his mouth.

_**I’m admiring the view.** _

He hid his face in the blanket.

_**None of that now,**_ they chided. A tendril gently guided his face back to where they wanted. Then they got to work. 

Eddie tried to keep his noises muffled with little success. They wanted to hear his moans and they were going to. He opened up so beautifully. Venom told him so. He just squeezed his eyes tighter, but he also pushed back onto the tentacles stroking and fucking him. 

It took a thin tendril to rub against the tip of his hard cock for him to finally cry out. 

_**Oh, yeesssss!**_ Venom rumbled. They could have been doing this the whole time?! 

They thickened the tendril in his ass to the exact width Eddie desired. Thrusting was timed to a tempo that left him gasping for breath. The tendril at his dick slide up and down, pausing to rub the slit at random. 

_**It’s so good Eddie. You feel so good. You’re so good. Why didn’t you tell me it could be this good?** _

Tears were forming in his eyes. “Vee-“ 

They vibrated intently against his prostate. _ **I want to do this all the time Eddie. To you. With you. It’s only you, do you understand? I need you to understand Eddie! Only you! Perfect. So perfect. Mine, mine, Mine!**_

Eddie’s body shuddered as he came on halting cries. 

The tendrils slowly withdrew from his mouth and his ass. Venom moved from holding him up to holding him gently on his side. Their face materialized. 

_**”Eddie?”**_

His eyes were closed. 

Venom squinted their eyes. _**”Did you pass out?”**_ They looked at his face softened from a good orgasm. _**”Hm.”**_

_**”Eddie,”**_ Venom whispered. _**”I love you.”**_

Eddie’s eyes opened. 

Venom tilted their head questioningly. 

He smiled as his eyes drifted back closed. “I love you too, Vee.” 

_**”What a pair we make.”** _

“Pair of losers.” 

_**”Maybe.”** _

Eddie shifted away from the mess on the blanket. “But there’s only one body here, huh?” 

_**”Yes.”**_ Venom wondered where this was going. Surely not back into that parasite nonsense. Had it been too much for Eddie? 

“So not really a pair then.” Eddie stretched a little. “More of. Well, one. Right?” 

Venom didn’t answer. 

“More of a WE, right?” 

Oh, Venom thought. _**”Yes, we. We are one.”**_

“We’re Venom,” Eddie yawned. 

Venom continued to watch over him as he fell asleep. 


End file.
